Invictus
by RowenKuro
Summary: They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. Dark AU, HP/LV in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets, The Ghostly Specter

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regrets and the Ghostly Specter**

In the late of night, where nothing stirred and the residents of Privet Drive slumbered. Sitting in his creaking chair in the second smallest bedroom, Harry was all alone. He had never felt more alone in his life. He puts his face in his hands and shuddered. His thoughts are silent and he has never been more lost.

Why is it every time he comes back to the Dursleys, he gets a cold splash of reality sinking in?

He sunk into contemplation as memories of the events in the Triwizard Tournament overcome him.

The abandonment of his so-called friends he cares for so dearly and trusted for with his life. He had not reconciled with those traitors, not that he wanted to. He should have known Ron only followed him for his fame and wouldn't be satisfied being in his shadow. Jealous twit. Hermione, he thought she would've been there, but she always though herself superior over him yet again. She thought he wanted the glory like every other kid in school – a friend would've known better.

The twits had monopolized his time and he never made any real connections besides those two.

Cedric Diggory isn't even a friend. Much less an acquaintance. Harry knows it's not the first time seeing someone die before his very eyes – his hand in murdering Quirrell was still fresh in his mind even after 3 years. His nights were wrought with night terrors in the dark, provoking agonizing physical abuse that escalated over the years in the hands of the Dursleys.

He looked down into his hands and slowly curled his hands into a vice grip till his knuckles whitened. Then he faltered. No. Don't think about it now.

Feeling weary, he looked at the book before him and dull green eyes skimmed through the letters on the page. A simple distraction. Many doubted his intellect as some common Gryffindor who knew nothing. He hadn't wanted to outshine Hermione for fear of her jealousy and the Dursleys ensured he kept his results on an all-time low. "_Freak! If you don't want us to beat the magic out of you, then don't learn any magic!" _Vernon roared on his first year. Harry grimaced as the memories overcome him yet again.

He ignored the pile of letters on the table, he had only so much patience reading the same cheery lines about his so-called friend's 'happy' holidays. The pile had grown over last two weeks. Their words always sounded faked.

He snapped his book shut and run his hand through his hair in agitation. He can't focus until he settles his issues, he understands. Ever since he was thrust into the magical world he hadn't had a moment of respite, too happy to escape his mundane prison. With eyes that seen too much, he felt older than he actually is. He had reached a level of maturity most wizards couldn't comprehend.

Taking a deep breath, he thought of the circumstances that brought him to where he is now. His façade and wonder gently washed away, the childish bliss left him. Harry's breath evened out as he fell into a semi-meditative state. Turn everything off. Shut everything out.

Just like he always does after a night of beating.

"_Freak!"_

_"__Spoiled brat!"_

_"__Attention-seeker!"_

_"__Some hero you are!"_

Voices echoed through his mind and his great shuddering breaths he pushed them out till everything faded into silence. Alone in the darkness of his mind.

Warmth spread through him as a woman with red hair spread out in a halo appeared to be singing to him in his head and a gentle smile crossed Harry's face.

Feeling utter content, he opened his eyes and almost shouted when an apparition of her was looking at him with a smile. He fell of his chair and scrambled backwards into a wall. Seeing his dead mother's head poked out through the wall scared him more than he can ever admit.

"Harry dear, my sweet boy," she cooed as she walked through the desk. "Don't be afraid,"

Harry teared up in happiness, fear and confusion. It was an odd mixture of chaotic feelings. He whispered, "M-Mum?"

She looked just as she did in the graveyard, though memories of that night washed over him yet again.

"Yes darling, I'm here baby," as she bent down to him. "I can't be here long love, so listen well,"

"Your father and I love you so very much but you can't keep living like this. Make your own choices, we don't expect anything more. Albus kept a prophecy from you. Listen to me carefully."

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Harry looked on in complete disbelief and horror as the apparition of his dead mother recited what could be his death sentence. He crossed his arms around himself on the floor and kept himself together as his mum looked at him sadly.

She continued as she swept his hair from his forehead, "I'm not sure if it's really true or if this is really happening. The dead isn't all-knowing. You father doesn't want Albus to use you and you've been kept here too long. Escape and turn to the goblins for help if you need it, they cannot be influenced by mere wizards."

Harry looked up as she slowly began to fade. Desperately, his voice raised, "mum, Mum, MUM! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME,"

"I love you Harry," her whispers echoed in the darkness.

Vernon slammed the door open then. "IDIOT BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR, YOU STUPID SHIT!" he roared.

Harry realized what he did and paled at his raging uncle. SMACK! Harry's head hit the floor as his uncle purpled. Harry begged and pleaded for mercy as his aunt looked on tiredly but smiled in morbid satisfaction.

Soon, his uncle began to enjoy torturing poor Harry, traumatized by the sight of his dead mother. He had never been more vulnerable than he was now.

"MUM! PLEASE SAVE ME. PLEASE!" Harry begged as Vernon cracked his belt over Harry's fragile body.

Vernon became more enthusiastic at his pleas and cries for mercy. Aunt Petunia gave a frightfully joyful laugh as blood began running over Harry's torn shirt. Moments later, Harry had no more energy to cry out from all the pain he felt and could do no more than whimper in pain.

No longer interested, seeing as Harry was weak and spent, Vernon spat, "I hope you learn your lesson, BOY. No one will save you. Your little freaks don't care for you. You're nothing,"

Vernon gave him one last lash before throwing the belt at Harry. Vernon left the room with Petunia and slammed the door.

Harry curled into himself on the floor and waited for the pain to reside before crawling onto his small creaking cot. He cried in betrayal, pain and loneliness. Heart encased in ice. The events of the night tore the edges of his sanity.

His only thoughts as he passed out on blood soaked sheets, '_I can't take it anymore. Someone please save me._'

* * *

In the lone office of one headmaster, he weeps in regret, shame, remorse and guilt. Years of mistakes without end. He never learns. He willfully forgets.

The old man, greyed and white in grief and lament, his shaking, frail hands held his head as his decisions chained him in immortal damnation praying for forgiveness. A bird of flame and fire crowed as its bound soul was weighed with sorrow at the drowning wizard, offering what little companionship it had in its eternal life.

Little trinkets glittered in the moonlight, glinting in mocking maliciousness. They lighted and spinned in alarm but was slowly dying.

Albus Dumbledore looked up through his tears. His clear blue eyes, clouded. And slowly, the numbness sets in and he again, felt his soul underwater.

"It's for the greater good," He mumbles as he looks down into the face of Ariana Dumbledore, who twirled in the picture on his desk. "…for the greater good,"

He sipped his sweet drink, a strawberry milkshake, he noted. And slowly, the regrets died away; He was a general once again. A kindly headmaster. A grandfather to the people who surrounded him.

He smiled genially to Fawkes who sang a song filled with light to lift the torments away. "Harry would understand. We need this. Right, old friend?"

He spoke to himself, "The light will prevail as always. We need this peace. How will they protect themselves without me? They would be lost without me to guide them."

The manipulative old man smiled at the portraits around him.

"Well my friends, rest assured, we will have peace, justice and freedom. I have the power to make that happen. We have Harry and the prophecy. We may lose him to death one day, but it's for the greater good." He crooned and continued, "He will listen to me, I know he will. I assured it," He said with a beaming smile.

The lengths of his machination know no bounds as he orchestrated Harry's life with great care. He ensured the boys loyalty by knowingly place him with muggles that are sure to abuse him. By doing so, Harry would be grateful to the person who 'saved' him. He cemented his position to the light with the friendship of Ronald Weasley.

Dumbledore's frail body slumped in the dark. He felt the years catch up to him, as the feeling of absolute glory slipped off him. "I don't even know myself anymore," he whispered in the dark. "But I have to do this. The world…needs this."

To save the world, he would have to use Harry, hurt him, manipulated him to his desires. He muttered as the last shred of his conscienceless shattered, "I'm so sorry, Harry"

He looked out the window and saw glinting lights in the distance, Hogsmeade. "For the greater good…" He mumbled breathlessly again. "For the world"

* * *

**A/N: **My first novella length story (I hope). It's pretty dark, I think. I've been in a mood lately, so it's been affecting my writing. Oh! Bear with me, I have my exams right now, so I'm posting whatever chapters I have on hand right now. It'll change here and there quite often, so I advise you to read it once it's completed.

To explain the story, it's more of Harry breaking off from the chains that bound him to the course fate and circumstance had set for him. He is the unconquerable soul. Didn't want to make it a Mary Sue story, so I've based much accomplishments on sacrifice and like the rest of us, time. Makes it more realistic, no?


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

**One week later**

It took a week to properly heal from the beating though Harry discovered his wrist was broken. Aunt Petunia didn't want the neighbors to see his injuries, being the gossip monger she is. Harry had been forced to stay in his room and eat some meager broth and stale bread that he got through the catflap.

He can't bear to live his life like this anymore. Harry cannot continue to endure the suffering under the hands of his so-called relatives. He was too overwhelmed by all the revelations that was thrust upon his that added to his heavy heart. He had to _leave. _

Soon enough he planned to escape his little hellhole and into anonymity in the wizarding world. He can only hope no one recognizes him before reaching the goblins. During his three days of solitude, he packed only basic necessities and planned to steal away his prized treasures, his father's cloak, the photo album and his wand but unable to carry along his firebolt. He would have to leave his trunk and books behind.

He squandered away some of his stale bread into Dudley's old knapsack along with his belongings.

"Hey there girl," Harry petted tenderly "I need you to meet me at Diagon Alley, take care of yourself and wait for me, okay?"

Hedwig let out a hoot and butted his hand before taking off.

Harry stared at the figure as it disappeared into the distance and let out a long suffering breath.

Listening carefully, he hears Vernon's snores through the wall. He then looked at his watch.

_'__11PM_.'

Time to climb out the window for his 'daring' escape.

He smiled humorously at the thought. His heart hammered in his chest as he carefully opened his window, making sure that there was not a sound. If he got caught… Harry shuddered.

Careful not to jostle his injured wrist, he steadily climbed over as quietly as he could before sneaking past the backyard and through a small alley in his invisibility cloak, he stopped two streets away and raised his wand. With a loud bang, the knight bus appeared.

Harry smoothed down his fringe nervously and wore a large beanie, hoping it is enough of a disguise.

_'__Should be easy enough. Act stupid,'_

He was confused though when an unfamiliar face peeked out the bus. "Umm…hi. What happened to Stan?" He enquired.

A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes grimaced, "eh? Oh him. He works Mondays and Tuesdays. Now who are you pretty boy? Where are your parents?"

Harry stuttered, "We-we were visiting London and I-I got lost. They're staying at Leaky Cauldron. Do you know where that is?"

The man lifted his eyebrows in disbelief, seeing as it was late and he was way off-chart from London. "Riiight…none of my business I s'ppose. Hop on then"

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he jumped into the bus. The trip was bumpy at best and it didn't help that it was jolting his injuries.

Saying his goodbyes and paying with what little he had on him. He walked through the Leaky Cauldron, he glanced briefly. Drunks passed out and barely stirred as he walked. He won't risk being recognized here. He picked up speed as he walked through the gateway to Diagon Alley and into Gringotts.

'Huh. They're open at night. Good,'

Looking uncertain, he approached the desk and spoke respectfully, "Excuse me, I'd like to speak to the manager of my accounts. I'm afraid I have little to no idea about my finances"

Sneering lightly the disgruntled goblin snapped "Name?"

"Harry James Potter"

The goblin flashed a pointed grin and gestured to the door on the left.

"Wait in there for your manager. We will be with you shortly"

Harry glanced at his watch.

_1PM._

* * *

Harry sat quietly as Goblin manager StoneFire listed his assets and systematically explained his properties and uptake. When he was done, Harry was in shock and a little bewildered. "Why haven't I known any of this before," he said, eyes wide.

It seemed Harry was well off enough to live comfortably for more than 10 lifetimes.

StoneFire looked at him sharply. "Didn't your magical guardian explain it all?"

"Magical guardian?"

StoneFire grunted in annoyance. "Yes, magical guardian. Albus Dumbledore. Has he not been handling your affairs? He assigned your caretakers and handles ongoing affairs for the Potter seat"

Harry felt himself getting angrier "No! What?! He put me with those monsters?!" He gripped the arm of his chair to stop himself from attacking the goblin. "What right does he have to what I own? What has he done?!"

StoneFire looked startled at Harry's ire and quickly said "Calm down Mr Potter or we'll be forced to remove you from Gringotts"

_'__Everything I've ever known is in question, and he asks me to calm down, damn it to hell!'_

Harry took a long suffering breath and asked frostily, "Did he take anything else from me and has he been paying for my care? I want bank statements from the time of my parent's deaths till now,"

Taking a thick folder from the table, he passed it along to Harry who snatched it to skim through. It was discovered that a large sum of money had been siphoned off each year since that fateful night in 1981 and the invisibility cloak was taken from his trust vault. Like a popped balloon, he deflated. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he can feel an oncoming headache. '_Urgh…it's bad enough with all the shit I go through and the arse is stealing my money. Great. Bloody Fantastic_' he thought sarcastically. '_I REFUSE to be part of some crazy old bugger's grand scheme'_

Feeling tired, he asked wearily, "Is there any way to restrict his withdrawals? He can't access my family vaults right?"

"I think it's best you don't do anything Mr Potter. If you do that, he'll know you've come here and you wouldn't want that now do we? No? Good then. Unfortunately, we can't do anything about him being your legal magical guardian though we can push for restricting his rights since he failed in most of his responsibilities," StoneFire droned on, "My opinion Mr Potter, is that you assume another identity and hide off somewhere else. Do you need any help in that matter?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully.

'_Huh_'

"Mr StoneFire, let me be frank. I lived in an abusive muggle home and discovered the wizarding world at the age of 11. I have been thrust into danger every year since then and have most likely been manipulated by some old headmaster. That same headmaster has been stealing from me and has kept some really dangerous info from me that put my life at risk. The ghost of my mother appears to me out of the blue to ask for the help of the goblins and relayed some crackpot prophecy about being a 'chosen one' and the damned Dark Lord is after my arse for it" He ranted intensively. "My life can't get any more ridiculous by the minute and I'm questioning my damned sanity!" He ends with a shout.

All the while StoneFire looked taken aback, '_What were the stupid wizards doing to the boy hailed as their savior?'_

"…..right. Well Mr Potter, you have several options. One important thing though. Go get a secondary wand from Knockturn Alley, Mr Ollivanders puts wand traces. Choose an untraceable property here in this list and I'll have a portkey ring made for you. Buy only necessities you can carry. A word of advice though, you may need to find yourself needing valuable allies – think hard. Would you like a thief-proof pouch then?" StoneFire said.

"Yes please, is there any with an expansion charm?"

"Yes, though you may need to pay an additional 5 galleons,"

"Alright, thank you sir" Harry said looking relieved.

StoneFire considered the boy's position at the moment and decided to help him. "…seeing as you are the sole heir and retainer of the Black name, we can consider you a goblin friend. They have been our allies for generations… and helped plenty with our 'difficulties'." He grunted thoughtfully.

"Let us make a deal, Mr Potter. If you agree to help the Goblins in our time of need, we will grant you a small boon for your favor to help you on your way. We can be allies, if you will. Do we have an accord?"

Looking at StoneFire in wonder, Harry asked, "Do you have the power to do that?"

"I am part of the triad council of the Goblins, alliances help us go a long way, of course,"

"Is there a catch to this?"

"You help us, and we'll help you. You do best to accept."

Harry kept his silence as he contemplated such an easy alliance and still feared any potential drawback.

"Let us not make it too conclusive." Harry said slowly. "Perhaps offering a hand when I'm old enough, Mr StoneFire. I'm not much help now."

"It won't be permanent" StoneFire assured "Just 1-for-1. A favor for a favor. It's simply a minor arrangement...like a promise. Help us in our time of need, should we call for it. So would you like to make a pact?"

Harry frowned at that but nodded anyway. StoneFire then intoned, "So mote be"

And with a flash of light, a piece of parchment appeared on StoneFire's desk.

"What's that?"

"We goblins specialize in weaponry and smithing. It's instructions on your weapon,"

"My weapon?"

"Part of your little boon for our pact. You need a way to protect yourself, Mr Potter. You're a friend of the Goblins now," StoneFire said as he read through the parchment. "It will be created based on your specifications and possible talents. You can pick it up when it's ready. We'll owl you"

Harry was speechless at that.

Negotiations over, Stonefire continued, "Enough of that now. There are several safehouses in your disposal and one or two Potter properties have been left untouched since your grandparent's deaths but I assume you'd like to hide in an unknown location from your magical guardian. Mr Potter, I suggest you take our safehouse solution."

"Could you get a property within the country and as remote as you can get? Preferably somewhere close to a muggle town."

"We have one property in mind for you. It was once a Peverell property that was sold off to us. Hidden within a magical forest and close to the sea, 30 minutes' walk to the nearest village. A small cottage."

"I'll take it,"

Harry signed out the appropriate forms under an alias, _Damian Corvus Riddle_

Looking over the papers, StoneFire gave a suggestion, "You can change your name in the muggle world if you'd like," as he looked thoughtfully at the alias. "You'll get to keep your Potter name in the wizarding world, mind you."

Harry feeling spontaneous, agreed.

_'__Nothing wrong with anonymity, who'd think I'd take Voldemort's name'_

StoneFire gestured to the door and another goblin pushing a cart entered the room. StoneFire then collected a huge pile of gold as well as an envelope and pushed it towards Harry.

"Here, Mr Potter. No need to go to your vault now. Count it out if you'd like, this is about 400 Galleons. In the envelope, you will find 500 pounds for your muggle purchases. It should be enough for your journey."

Harry placed the large sum of money into his new pouch, he collected the portkey ring for his new home and slipped it onto his middle right finger. It was a simple silver ring and was resized to fit his finger.

'_Nice. I can live with this, definitely. But how many criminals have Gringotts helped over the years?' _Harry mused.

"When you have reached your majority, you should take a blood test to claim your seats and properties Mr Potter. Remember that," StoneFire said. "Feel free to come back but make an appointment next time,"

Harry nodded wordlessly and he said his goodbyes.

Leaving Gringotts, he slipped into his invisibility cloak.

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking that maybe Harry needed more help than most, since Harry's ghostly mother appeared with good advice.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter with the Sorceress

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounter with the Sorceress**

"No use crying over spilt milk," Harry mumbled to himself as he walked on uneven cobblestones and whistled for Hedwig.

Giving her directions to his new home, he wondered over to Knockturn Alley.

With a calculating glint, he avoided the hags and filth with ease. And scanned through for wand shops, he cursed himself for not having the foresight to ask StoneFire about where to go. He had almost walked past an unassuming shop when he saw the navy blue sign 'Rowen : Oddities and all that's magycal'. Pulling off his hood, he reappeared in the middle of the alley as though he had apparated and walked into a store. The bell over the shop jingled lightly and a young dark-hair blue eyed woman looked up from her counter, a thick layer of dust covering it.

"How may I help you kid?" piercing Harry with her cold eyes.

Feeling unnerved by her blank stare, he stammered, "J-just needed a wand. You don't put a trace on yours, do you?"

He really wished she'd stop staring. Her eyes are deadened and misty – reminiscent to Ollivanders oddly enough. Maybe it's a wandmaker's thing.

Feeling self-conscious, he smoothed down his fringe, hoping she would see his scar.

She looked at him unblinkingly and after a while, nodded. "What wand do you have now?"

"Holly and Phoenix Feather. 11 inches"

"Never would have thought of that,"

"Huh?"

"You don't look the type,"

Harry looked puzzled at her comment but didn't say anything more.

"Urgh, Ollivander's crap, ministry's stooge that one. Guess we'll make a custom wand then," she stretched, standing up.

Harry started, "custom wand?"

"Yeah, well… custom wands are made from scratch. Prefer 'em that way, better than pre-made wands eh? They fit them wizards better. 'sides, there's ministry monitors on the normals" she said, yawning.

"Anyways, follow me on back. There's where I keep the stuff,"

"…okay, why not use pre-made wands?"

"They're not 'fit' perfectly, kid. There's always a missing element here or there when it comes to wands, pre-made one choose their wizard. Custom wands are 'born'" she said reverently.

They both walked past many shelves with oddly shaped bottles and old tomes before reaching room lined with towers of small boxes that you can barely see the wall, the lady, Rowen, flicked a curiously white wand at a candle to light it. Harry can see a round platform carved with curiously faded runes in the center of the dimly lit room.

"Go on. Stand over there," She waved nonchalantly towards the platform.

Standing on the platform and feeling awkward, Harry asked, "Okay, now what?"

She held her wand and pressed it into his forearms, tracing it downwards, making a large cut over the healing scar he got from the Dark Lord's resurrection.

Harry, startled and in pain, shouted.

"Oh hush, stop being a baby," as she bent down to brush some of the blood onto the runes "Blood's a wonderful conduit for magic. Makes it more personal, yes?"

Harry winced at the pain as her deadened eyes scrutinized him and nodded lightly.

She frowned a little at his broken wrist, "Accident? Why don't you get it healed?"

"I can't."

"Fine, your secrets, I s'ppose. But let me heal it for you,"

Using a quick blue spell, Harry's wrist never felt better.

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

Harry rubbed his wrist.

"Now, close your eyes and cross your arms," she instructed.

Looking incredulous and feeling ridiculous, Harry closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He took a peek after fidgeting on the spot for over 10 minutes to see Rowen back at her counter, ruffling through her drawers.

Harry snapped at her in agitation, "Hey! What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Startled, she turned around too quickly and stumbled over her chair. After falling with a 'oomph', she glared at Harry while he winced in sympathy.

"Boy, have patience or I'll have to throw you out my shop," she growled.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled apologetically.

Dusting herself off, she walked up to him and hit the back of his head.

"No problem kid," she took Harry's wand from his pockets. He looked rather alarmed.

"My fault really. Kinda forgotten to do this first,"

"As I said, don't worry,"

She took out a tool that looked vaguely like a scalpel and tapped his wand with it thrice. His long-time partner and wand split cleanly in half.

Harry let out a surprised shout and was about to step off the platform before being pushed back by Rowen.

"How many times do you want me to say don't worry? The feather will be part of your new wand, having two wands is a bad thing – it's like having two wives. Almost never ends well."

All argument fell off his lips and deflated with the explanation. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest again, feeling vulnerable.

He continued to look mournfully at the broken pieces though.

Rowen harrumphed, "Drama queens, these wizards. Honestly,"

The red glowing feather floated over her hands and small sparks of ember could be seen running over the fine hairs.

"Here," she said, bored "Put your hands out,"

The feather floated over to Harry waiting hands and he suddenly heard the beautiful chimes of a Phoenix song. He smiled as he felt utter content filled his being.

"Ooookay then. Kid, you look like you're on ecstasy." She commented, lifting an eyebrow.

"Right, you're supposed to wait for your other core to appear," she said, piercing him with her dead eyes again.

Harry swallowed nervously and fidgeted, with feather floating by his side.

After a few more minutes, two differing colored lights resonated from boxes on the wall, killing curse green and a dark shade of blue, while a few runes glowed on the platform.

Rowen picked up a ladder from behind the door and climbed up to get the boxes.

"Fascinating, this one," she murmured as she slid one of the boxes out from its home.

Opening the box, it revealed a lock of hair partially wrapped in a black shroud.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Threstal hair, best kept in dementor's cloak to preserve its death essence"

"The other one?"

Rowen reached out a hand to take the other box.

"Lapis Lazuli, or as you know it, a sapphire dug out of a cluster of rubies in Myanmar and treated with Deathbell essence," Rowen said in wonder. "You're a weird one,"

"Thanks, never heard that one before," He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not every day some kid takes two of my rarest cores." She huffed.

"Can't help it, ma'am. I'm never normal,"

"Why doesn't anyone…boring ever go through my shop," she whined.

She then shoved both cores into Harry's hands and went to the counter to take a huge thick book.

Flipping through, she frowned in frustration. "Hey kid, what wood did you say you had again?"

"Uh…Holly."

Her face contorted into a sneer.

"Ollivanders," she cursed. "Irritating wanna-be bugger,"

Tired of being confused, Harry snapped "What?"

She ignored him and opened a hidden back door behind the bookshelf. Grabbing Harry's Phoenix feather, she walked on back.

"You can walk around now, just don't touch anything. It'll take about an hour or so,"

Exhausted, Harry sat on the floor and leaned on the wall to rest his eyes.

After 10 minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Breathing softly in the dark, Harry stirred at the feeling of someone prodding at his bleeding arm. He twitched before opening his eyes groggily to see Rowen poking his arm with her wand.

"Hiya,"

"…"

"Hellooo,"

"…huh,"

Harry rubbed his face and blinked.

"Sorry kid, shouldn't have kept you waiting so long. Lemme heal your arm for you,"

Waving lightly, Harry's arm healed, leaving a thin scar.

She sighed.

"It's been years since I had human company. So I'm sorry if I've been too rude,"

"It's okay," Harry slurred, half asleep.

She ruffled his hair and patted him face.

"Good boy. I think I like you,"

She pulled Harry to his feet and cast a cleaning charm on him.

"Your wand is ready. It was a tricky one, but powerful. Like you. Well really, magic comes from the person, not the wand, I guess." She rambled as she pushed him into a chair.

"Here, 13 inches. Cores are Threstal and phoenix feather incased in powdered sapphire, Blackthorn. As I said, you're a weird kid but impressive. Sturdy and headstrong, you're wand is strongly associated with death and fire, best in defense and warding" She listed.

"Here,"

Before even touching the wand, he could feel heat radiating from it like scorching fire. The moment he touched it, Harry felt an immense power surging throughout his body and feeling every bit of power flowing through his veins like flowing lava.

She looked expectedly, her eyes finally glowing with life.

Harry waved the wand dexterously and golden red sparks flew out, along with ghostly images of small phoenixes.

Both of them marveled at the spectacle before Rowen spoke to Harry.

"It's been nice meeting you. You're the most interesting person I've met in a while."

She shook his hand with a genial smile.

"Thanks… I guess,"

"It'll be about 100 Galleons though. Those cores were really rare,"

"It's alright, with a wand like this… I can understand,"

Harry placed the bag of money on the counter and smiled at Rowen for the first time.

"Thank you so very much,"

"You're welcome to come back anytime, I sell more than wands"

Grateful and still very wary, Harry left the shop. Later on, he will find that the shop does not exist and a wall would take its place.

"Naïve child, don't you worry. I'll watch over you." Rowen's eyes glinted. "Sweet childe…"

* * *

**A/N: **I like the name Rowen. And no, it's not meant to be me. She's quite the interesting OC.


	4. Chapter 4: Haven

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Haven**

Harry had spent nearly 2 to 3 hours in the mysterious shop in Knockturn Alley and it was close to _3AM_ by the time he left the place. All shops were closed except for those with illegal dealings in the night. Seeing as there was not much he can do so late at night, he decided to retire to his new home in the woods.

Staying out of sight and holding his bag close to him, he portkeyed out.

Harry landed in a heap and was very dizzy. Not used to all wizarding manner of transportation, he cursed loudly and was feeling absolutely nauseous. He stood up unsteadily and dusted himself off.

Hedwig sat waiting on the post box and hooted in greeting.

Harry immediately casted _Homenum Revelio _upon arrival.

_'__You can never be too careful,'_

He winced, '_Great. I sound like Moody. Constant Vigilance!'_

"_Lumos,"_

Following up the small path ahead of him, he saw the wooden cottage that is rather inconspicuous and respectable. It was a simple home, a little run down with a small unkept lawn at the backyard for gardening. It was surrounded by imposing trees, dark wood and there was an underlying smell of the sea.

There was a small well nearby and luckily enough, there is a chimney.

Walking indoors, his jaw dropped at the sight of long dark hallways. '_Must be like the tents at the world cup. Extension Charms?'_

The interior was a little bigger than it looked on the outside but no less impressive. Unrecognizable runes could be seen carved into the lines of wood along the edges of the walls, like a pattern or decoration.

_'__I wonder what these are for.' _Harry thought as he trailed his hand over the detailed carvings.

There were very few things in the house though, there were only empty frames littering the walls and with his meager _lumos, _he couldn't see much.

Despite the niceties, the home was pretty dusty and unlived. He would have to work on it to make it more comfortable. In the meantime though, he needs to sleep. He can check around the house in the morning. It's been a hard day, escaping the Dursleys.

"I have a home," Harry said in wonder, feeling an odd warmth in his chest. He smiled happily for once and let out a short bark of laughter, gripping his sides. The events of the day had caught up to him and his laughter grew more hysterical.

'_I-I'm just a 14 year old kid. And I ran away from hell.. an-and I'm free. FREE!'_

Not bothering to change his clothes, he moved over to the couch in the living room and placed security charms around the vicinity. He fell back into the couch and pulled the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and slept peacefully for the first time in months.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and dark clouds rolled over blue skies when Harry woke up. His head pounded, fuzzy, and his whole body radiated pain. He heard a hoot and saw Hedwig at the arm of the couch.

"Hello girl. How was your night?" He said hoarsely.

"Hoot"

"Yeah, me too"

Mouth feeling dry, he coughed and wiped a hand over his face. He grabbed a piece of bread from his pack to munch.

"_Ferula_," Harry casted over his wounds, causing bandages to appear. He didn't know how to cast _Episkey _yet but was sure the library would have a book on healing spells.

His scar warmed slightly in pain, as though it knew Harry was casting magic.

Harry sighed, rubbing his head.

'_Leave me alone for a minute why don't you,'_

"Hey Hedwig, wanna explore with me?"

"Hoot"

Hedwig glided onto Harry's shoulder and gripped lightly with her claws.

"Let's go then,"

As he walked into the hallways, he realized that there was no staircase up and saw a trapdoor that he thinks leads to an attic. Shrugging, he discovered that there are 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice kitchen, and a cellar co-jointed with a potions lab, a library with a great extension charm, a mysteriously locked room and a living room.

Hedwig screeched at the pixies hiding in one of the curtains before Harry could reach out to open them.

'_She'd make a good fire alarm,' _he thought amusedly.

Harry was glad that as he surveyed the house, he found that there were no damages whatsoever (besides the curtains), it was just really dirty.

"Time to clean this place up,"

Using liberal amount of _Scourgify, _Harry painstakingly cleaned the rooms as best he could, being careful to avoid the locked room at the end of the hall. He'll look into it another time.

Soon enough, the sun had set and the forest darkened as night came.

Tired, he drank some water he created with the _Aguamenti _charm and stepped back to look at his work.

He was glad that the lighting works now that he'd fixed it. Harry wondered about the plumbing worriedly though. It's an old house. He hoped he didn't have to use the well. He was relieved though when water rushed though old pipes but it seemed that it was directly pumped through a water reservoir and smelled of rusted iron.

"_Tergio" _He silently thanked Hermione for teaching him such spells. The water, now clean, ran over clean tiles.

He took off his worn clothes and laid them carefully over a chair. '_Merlin,' _he thought appreciatively as cool water ran over his abused body. He scrubbed carefully, avoiding his bandages. Harry dunked his head under the cool spray of water, giving him temporary relief from his aching scar. His usual untamable mop of hair lay flat on his head and his ribs could be seen poking put slightly in neglect. He let the water run over him for a good long time before shutting it off and used a drying charm.

Refreshed, Harry put on a clean set of clothes and went to choose a room for himself.

He quickly decided the room closest to the library which was quite big with windows overlooking the backyard. It was the only room that was connected to a bathroom. There was a sturdy looking four poster bed in the back of the room with a simple study table and wardrobe.

Hedwig hooted in approval from the window.

Harry very much amused said, "I'm glad you approve, Hedwig. I'll have to buy you a perch, so wait a bit, alright?"

* * *

**A/N:** Now we can explain his living space. Nice right? Wish I had such a nice house. My apartment is sweet but man, I would love to live _alone _in a house.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiative

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Initiative**

Harry was lost as to how to move on now. He escaped, but he knew not to give in to the temptation of going back to Hogwarts. He knew if he went back there, he would most likely be questioned and forced back to his jailers.

'_Stupid, never think things through.' _Harry cursed his Gryffindor tendencies half-heartedly.

He had spent over a week recuperating, eating what little he had left in his pack. Soon enough, he would have to venture into the small village for supplies and basic necessities. He lacked floo powder to travel to the wizarding world and would have to rely on muggle travel till he could find a way back into London.

He wished he wasn't so thoughtless. He doubts that he could do all of this himself. And he couldn't even begin to imagine what he could do to get the Dark Lord off his back. Harry snorted, blood wards wouldn't work at the Dursleys anyway since he shares blood with the man.

Thinking of the Dursleys, Harry was glad he had not seen the specter of his mother again. He knows that he loved her but deep down, the fear of seeing her ghost would not fade easily.

Harry sank deeper in the couch. He was in the library. Its walls were covered with dark blue wallpaper that looked rather imposing but comforting. Harry continued to ponder as he stared into the flames in the fireplace. Another odd thing, this house was tiny in the outside but it was a wonder how he could only see one chimney on the outside even though there are two fireplaces.

Intellectually, Harry reasoned that the outside was just an illusion and this was the real house. Or perhaps it was as he first deduced, spelled with a great extension charm.

Harry growled and messed his hair in frustration. He was going off-topic again.

Hedwig hooted, sounding annoyed.

Harry, inspired, started "Hedwig, you genius! I can write a letter to Voldemort. But how…? Maybe? Ah yes. I can get one faction of my back at least."

"I just hope he wouldn't get too mad,"

Scrambling for parchment and a quill, Harry thought hard on what to write to the imposing Dark Lord. He had to word it right for him to see reason. Else, he'd ignored his letter or worse, burn it.

"Heh, what's the worst that could happen?"

Quill pressed on the paper, ink flowed at a steady pace as a letter composed could possibly change the course of his life, forever.

_Dark Lord Voldemort,_

_I write to you now because it is unlikely for you to listen to reason and I can only hope that you don't destroy this letter before reading it. I found out about the prophecy. A specter of my mother from the graveyard (I assume) had recited the whole thing to me and I believe that it has already come to pass._

_But first, you need to know something. I came to the wizarding world oblivious and ridiculously confused. I don't particularly care about my parents deaths if only to escape where I live now with the muggles. You can imagine the horror of realizing there's a mass murderer after you in vengeance for something I did as a babe. Though I can't say I'm sorry for ending you 14 years ago just so I can survive._

_I have left the 'light'. I don't know why you think enrolling myself into Hogwarts and being a Gryffindor would even count as me being light-oriented._

_I am offering you my unconditional surrender in exchange for my life. I will not raise my wand at you and I would claim neutrality unless of course you have something better to offer. I don't want to die. At the moment, I would like to live in anonymity and grow up a little before putting stakes in this war you're waging. I sincerely hope you're not as mad as you are just a couple of months ago – I'm betting it all on this letter. Please reconsider._

_Harry Potter_

Harry read through, making sure not to sound disrespectful, rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "You have to be careful and avoid the snake. Don't let him cast a spell on you," He said while caressing her feathers. "Wait for a reply and keep your distance, 'kay girl?"

He quickly cast a disillusionment charm on her for safe measure, set to disappear once she had reached her destination.

She let out a hoot and flew off into the night sky.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and sank back into his chair, feeling great unease at the situation. It may not have been his last resort but he didn't like the alternatives. What can he do? He had learnt too many truths nearing the end of the semester and at Gringotts.

* * *

Nagini was sunbathing lazily in the morning sun, enjoying the heat as it resonated from the stone floor of the study. She was lying by the open window as Voldemort read leisurely by the fireplace. If snakes could purr, she would. Her dear master was so generous as to gift her with a still warm bloody corpse for breakfast.

She tasted the fresh air and caught the scent of a bird. Head nodding lethargically, she hissed. Her prey is safe for now. She was too full to care but she hissed to her master anyway.

_"__**Master, there is a bird for you,"**_

Voldemort looked up from his tome and frowned when he saw nothing. He was still recuperating a little his hair was growing back slowly and pasty white of his skin was slowly gaining colour. He sensed something, though it didn't seem very important.

He hissed back mockingly, **_"There is nothing there,"_**

**_"_****_You are a wizard, are you not?"_**

He gave her a death glare but she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. Sighing, exasperated, he flicked his wand and a beautiful snowy owl appeared. After a few more spells, he deduced that it was safe to approach.

Voldemort untied the scroll from her leg and she flew up onto a high shelf beyond his reach. He looked at her oddly before reading the letter.

As his eyes trailed down the letter, he was astonished and a little impressed at Harry's courage.

He smirked. His biggest problem could be solved at an instant with this proposition. He had thought that Potter would be too brainwashed and stupid, being the Gryffindor that he is. Oh, his desire for revenge is great for the decade he spent as a shade, forced to possess random creatures in Albania, but his sense of reason as a war lord won out in the end. What better to ruin the lights chance to winning with one fell swoop?

However, he had to be cautious. He was not foolish enough to make the same mistakes again. He had underestimated Potter one too many times already. He had been to rash in his decisions in the first war, it had cost him everything and if it wasn't for his horcruxes, the Dark would have lost their chance. He couldn't even begin to imagine the consequences that would arise from this.

Re-reading the letter, Voldemort pondered hard for quite a while before coming to a decision.

"Hmph, bane of my existence. I suppose I have no other choice."

Penning a reply, he wrote,

_Harry Potter,_

_You can only imagine my surprise at hearing you bargain for your life. You have thwarted many of my plans but I don't believe that I had the pleasure of you negotiating for your life like a Slytherin. You have always been foolhardy and incredibly lucky to have escaped my grasp countless of times._

_Perhaps we can make an arrangement. _

_But first, I want the exact wording of the prophesy. I am not about to take it on just your word. You have your own interpretations and I'd like to make my own. It is my __life__ at stake after all._

_I find it entertaining to hear that your (un)dead mudblood mother decided to pay you a visit. Scared Potter? I can speculate that it is result of Priori Incantatem, it is most probably an echo of who she was. Too bad your blood traitor father didn't come up either._

_It would bring me great pleasure and would amuse me greatly if you would somehow defect to the 'Dark side'. Though, I hesitate to say you would ever have the stomach for it. Prove me wrong, I dare you._

_You can always join me, and you will have a chance at greatness. Throw away your qualms about the Dark. There is no Dark or Light, only Power and those too weak to seek it. Don't lose yourself in obscurity, it's a waste of talent._

_Dark Lord Voldemort_

Voldemort rolled up the scroll and sealed it with the Slytherin coat of arms. He gestured to the snow white bird and tied the letter on her leg.

"Do make sure he doesn't kill himself before he replies, your master has gained my attention, he'd best keep it,"

Hedwig swiftly flew out the open window to escape the intimidating Dark lord.

* * *

**Two days later**

It had been two days since Hedwig left the cottage he now dubbed, the Haven. He had ventured to the village in her absence, unable to stand the silence and hunger. He introduced himself as Damian Riddle to the inhabitants of the small village and had put up a friendly air about him.

He brought the money he withdrew from Gringotts to buy himself new clothes and food. The villagers are wary of strangers, as not many would venture out so far from the cities but they left him well alone. They were friendly enough.

There, he discovered that he could take a 4 hour train ride to get to London if he wished, but he would have to take a bus from the village to get to the train station in a different town.

Resolutely, Harry stocked the Haven with food and supplies. He decided that he refused to be weak again. He would not let himself be beat down by filthy muggles again. He endured all 11 years of his life is despair, loneliness and knew what it felt like to be hated. He would not allow himself to be jaded by the illusion of happiness Hogwarts had offered him for those precious 4 years.

He had been betrayed by friends. He had murdered at 11. Forced into battle much too young.

But old habits die hard, he sent Hedwig off without thinking it'll take very long.

Harry sighed, tired of himself.

He had flipped through the books in the library which had both muggle and magical books of all sorts ranging from poetry, fiction, dark magic, rituals, healing and the like.

One particular poem had stuck out to him as he was flicking through books to pass the time.

**_Invictus by William Ernest Henley_**

**_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._**

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul.

Harry was struck by that poem more than anything else. It had buried itself deep into his psyche and echoed with promise.

He turned the book around and took a good look. It was simple, nondescript, with a fading title '_Poetry'._

He turned the poem in his head over a few times. Of all things, this was…strange. He never had much stock in literature before but the words burned in his head. So, he engraved the poem onto the wall of his room, right over his bed. He regarded it almost like a prayer.

With steadfast resolve, Harry Potter was ready to dedicate his life to making his fate his own. And damn it, he'll put an end to the stupid tyranny of Albus-fucking-Dumbledore even if it means losing to the darkness of his heart.

* * *

**Three days later**

Hedwig had returned after 3 days. It appears that Voldemort lived much further away than he expected. Giving her a bowl of fresh water, he eagerly read the letter.

"Not bad," Harry said "I almost expected him to burn my letter first,"

He wrote a short reply.

_Dark Lord Voldemort,_

_Here's your prophecy:_

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._****"**

_Referring to the last line, I consider it fulfilled. I would say 14 years ago when you 'died'. Is that good enough for interpretation? Besides, it feels a little fake._

_Until I grow much older, I doubt I'd be of any use for you. Though, I would appreciate it greatly if you could send me some books to help with my poor education. I'm afraid I did not learn much in Hogwarts. The teachers are mediocre at best._

_Harry Potter _

_p.s. try not to mention my dead parents again. It is a sore subject for me. I lived with shitty muggles._

Harry looked at Hedwig before deciding to send it out tomorrow instead. She looked exhausted.

* * *

**A/N:** That's my favourite poem - Invictus. It's latin for 'unconquerable'. I need something to help Harry with his resolve and dedication for later years. I find this fit perfectly. This chapter is a little longer than usual.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Gifts Go a Long Way

**Synopsis****: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Little Gifts Go a Long Way**

**One month later**

It was another month before the Hogwarts term would start and Harry quelled his restlessness by burying himself in the books of the house. Voldemort and Harry had come to an agreement after several angry letters sent back and forth by poor tired Hedwig – Harry tried to spoil her with enough owl treats though. Their arguments ended only when Hedwig decided to nip both of them in the hand in indignation, enough to draw blood when she was tired of their bantering.

It was agreed that they would not meet before Harry's 17th Birthday and would be left well alone till then – taking a neutrality pact temporarily. In the meantime, Harry would have to survive on his own and re-evaluate his education…pathetically. Voldemort, with a chance for a potential ally, sent him a few books on the basics of magic.

Harry, or now better known as Damian in the village, was visiting the local bakery when he was bombarded by a whole flock of owls. He let out a panicked shout and struggled not to curse them in fright. Falling on his bum, he remembered that his birthday was just a few days ago and swore creatively. It looks like Haven had proper owl repelling wards.

He quickly untied his gifts from the birds and discreetly waved his wand from inside the sleeves to check for trackers.

"_Finite Incantatem"_

Some of the villagers had rushed to help him up and were bewildered at the birds' sudden attack. Harry quickly explained that he had a stalker that wouldn't leave him alone and harassed him in odd ways – it was a good cover story, seeing as he really had people looking for him.

Harry scowled in annoyance.

"Damian, are you okay?" a little girl, _Haley, _Harry recalled, asked.

Harry smiled shakily at her, "I'm okay, Haley. That man just can't leave me alone,"

The people around him looked at him pityingly as she helped him up. Haley was only 10 that year, living in a muggle orphanage. Harry was lucky enough to confound the people there into thinking he was emancipated using an enchanted paper he found in his little rescue pack.

"Thank you, can you help me with these packages? I don't think I can carry them all myself."

Heaving his burdens, Harry placed them in a small bag the kindly baker provided for him.

"Why keep them, Damian? I mean…they're from _that _guy."

"It's just… I don't know, Haley. But gifts are gifts right?"

"I guess so. But be careful 'kay?"

Harry smiled warmly at her, feeling much better.

* * *

Finally returning to his Haven, Harry unloaded his burdens and plopped into his couch.

'_Ugh, emotional roller coaster_' He thought, drained.

The glared at the offending packages on the floor, '_Stupid tracking charms'_

Two gifts stood out though, looking much different from the rest. One was small, wrapped in black and green parchment – sitting innocently among red and gold paper. He could guess who that was from.

But the other is in blue and gold, a little bigger. He couldn't even begin to guess who that would be from. Looking at them both, he noticed that there were no labels indicating their sender.

Ignoring the rest, he opened the green one first. He tore unwrapped it carefully, trying not to tear the paper and a scroll rolled out from within its contents, hidden within wrapping paper.

There was a small box which contained a small leather armband that fit right round his forearm with intricate tribal designs that are oddly reminiscent to the Dark mark. Harry snorted. '_So unoriginal, but it's really pretty impressive_'. He attentively examined its design, mesmerized before turning to the letter.

_Potter,_

_Many happy returns. In light of our little neutrality pact, I offer you this gift._

_Before you ask, it's talismanic magic, which is divided into two categories, Amulets and Talismans. The armband is an Amulet, don't expect me to explain it all to you, study it for yourself._

_It'll let me know if you've gotten yourself captured like you always do and it has basic protection spells against most hexes and curses. I suggest you research on wards you might want to add on it_

_Don't you think much of it._

_V._

Harry smiled sardonically. Trust Voldemort would give him a lecture; he would've made a great teacher. He clasped it onto his left forearm, finding it amusing that Voldemort wanted to mark him in some way. He made sure to remember to write a note of thanks to him later.

Harry directed his attention to the blue-wrapped package instead and frowned.

He opened it with much less care and threw the paper haphazardly on the floor. '_Wow_'

Harry was stunned.

In lay a curiously beautiful accessory he assumed to be a thick metal bangle. It was a simple silver piece with a chain running through it, animated and moving, dotted with three small sapphires. Hooked along the chain was simply one potion bottle pendant.

With shaking hands Harry unrolled a letter.

_Hello childe,_

_If you're wondering, I'm the one who made your wand. I hope you like it so far. You've been very entertaining._

_I hope you would enjoy my little gift to you. Please visit little ol' me whenever you feel free, okay? Very precious few ever visit my little shop. Oh, and many happy returns. Congratulations for completing another trip around the sun__. I don't get why humans would bother celebrating a day you come out of someone's womb. But anyway, I made that little armband a few years ago and thought you may like it. It's actually a summoning shield and another conduit for magic. I fine-tuned it with some leftover blood so it'll match just fine._

_Anywhos, tap the potion pendant to unshrink for some healing potion, I doubt you can keep away from harm the way I saw you the last time._

_Consider this a little friendship offering?_

_Rowen Kuro_

Harry clasped the small bangle over his upper right arm which resized to fit snugly and felt a hard painful sting before settling. Harry yelped in shock as a tremor ran through his body. After the aftershocks died down, he looked at the silver piece in slight caution but there was nothing he could do now. He let out a breath and looked at the other packages.

Hermione gave him a study planner for the next semester, a box of Honeydukes chocolates from Hagrid and most others are simply cards sending good wishes. Disappointing lot but was grateful to have gotten anything at all.

He wished it didn't have to be so hard.

* * *

**September 2, One month later**

Harry had sunk into obscurity and boredom as time went by, though he enjoyed bringing life into his now lush garden after buying and growing magical plants and flowers.

He delved into his studies and finally caught up to Hermione's level now that he wasn't being held back by Ron. Harry grimaced. Last thing he needed was to be reminded of how _lazy _and _idiotic _he'd been.

Maybe he was bewitched? The environment here sure helped a lot.

Harry looked over at the strange book on the bench and he thought about how he came about it, finding it in the most unlikely of places.

**_Flashback_**

He had spent his free time over the past month exploring every nook and cranny the area around his new home once he discovered the rocky enclave by the sea.

One day, he had a sense that there was something calling out to him. Like a familiar lullaby.

After hours of searching and almost giving up, he slipped into a hidden cavern by a rocky edge. He cursed loudly in pain and sprained his ankle in the process.

"_Episkey"_ and then as the pain subsided, "_Lumos"_

Harry looked in wonder at the sight before him. Beautiful rock formations were lighted with reflections of moving water and the area was glimmering in the light in various colors as it mirrored in different hues.

After shakily climbing over a few rocks and avoiding slippery steps, he discovered something very peculiar. Deep in the stunning cavern was a book, hidden inconspicuously behind a few stalagmites. Smaller than the palm of his hands and plain, with a midnight blue cover, title was indecipherable in the dim light.

Harry grabbed the small treasure, wondering why someone would go such lengths to hide such a small thing. Or maybe it was lost at some point. It was emanating a soothing feeling that Harry couldn't really describe.

Suddenly cautious, Harry stuffed the small book in his pocket and searched for a way out.

**_End Flashback_**

It was held shut by a small gold latch and wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. He cleaned it up enough though the title was illegible. His curiosity was unyielding and he _needed _to see what was in it. He had thought of going to Rowen's Emporium to maybe get some advice on it but unfortunately, Harry had to lay low for a bit.

Voldemort had enlightened Harry to the Light side's panic, even though the general wizarding public still regarded him as a crazy attention-seeking boy and sent him a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline stating, '**Boy-who-lived, Attention-seeking Runaway?**'.Harry framed it.

Apparently, they discovered he was missing when they couldn't find him at the Hogwarts Express and panicked like headless chickens when he didn't turn up in his dorm like he was supposed to the day before.

_Stupid light side can't keep track of their own savior, _Voldemort recounts in his letter and taunts, _Dumbledore sent out several agents to scout muggle London and Diagon Alley, they just kept shouting out your name like animals. It's like you're a missing dog, Potter._

Harry was amused though at the turn of events and was glad he had Voldemort keeping him updated on the outside. He can't risk getting himself caught now and be forced to endure merlin knows what confounding charms was put on him to act like a foolhardy idiot…and to suffer the Dursleys again. Harry's hand shook at that.

Harry shut his eyes tight and forced his hands to stop shaking. Damn muggles.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't want Harry to have such extravagant presents but really, I want to spoil him every once in a while. Like how I got Rowen in my story. I need some way to integrate her into the weaves of my tale and this should do I guess.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fifth of November

**Synopsis: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Fifth of November**

_Remember, remember,  
The fifth of November,  
The Gunpowder treason and plot;  
I know of no reason,  
Why the Gunpowder treason,  
Should ever be forgot! _

**_Guy Fawkes Traditional Verse_**

* * *

**November 5****th**** (Two months later)**

**_Hermione Granger_**

In the girl's Griffindor dorm adorned in red and gold, sat small figure curled in her bed. Her cat contentedly purred by her side but Hermione grew weary as time flew by her. The hours had sank into days and days sank into months. As seasons changed, she grew more worried, frantic and haggard. Her best friend in the world that meant most to her went missing. Could Voldemort have kidnapped him or worse...killed him?

She had burried herself in the emotionless and unresponsive books and tomes that surrounds her. Hungrily reading non-stop in hope to forget her treason...traitor...

She felt guilty for hiding things from Harry. Like the Order. They had inducted her into the group with Ron late into her second year and she had followed orders unquestioningly.

"Like a lapdog." she said to herself bitterly. She had never questioned authority before. Her parents had taught her better but it seemed like she hadn't been taught a more valuable lesson.

Harry was her best friend. Her first friend. Who loved her like a brother, who treated her with loving friendship and respect, yet, she spied on him and kept things from him. "Aren't I helping him?" she said. "Am I being the good guy?" she finally asked herself. _For the greater good…_

Yet, she had spent the entire summer at the base, Grimmauld Place, Sirius' Home. Spending more time with Harry's godfather than Harry himself should. She spilled Harry's secrets to the Order irregardless of Harry's privacy and trust for her.

And the Triwizard Tournament… why did she do that to him?

The Triwizard debacle just proved to Harry that she wasn't his friend. She knew Harry's trust would not be regained easily. He never had forgiven her after all. She was a jealous _idiot. _Harry deserves better. He's her only friend, who didn't care of she was a know-it-all and saw her as just "Hermione". She, like the rest of the world, thought he was an Attention-seeking kid looking out for another adventure. She should have _known_. It's _Harry_. He's modest and caring and wouldn't want glory or power... She's not a friend...she was a _SHEEP._

"Why do I feel like a snake…? Traitor?"

"Why do I feel like I'm betraying Harry?"

"Why did I have to spy on him like this?"

"How could I be so _stupid_?"

The questions continued to plague her. Her bushy hair more frazzled than before. A headache grew stronger.

Her morals are being questioned and she had never felt more confused at her emotions. '_Guilt…?'_

She sighed. "Maybe I've made a mistake…" and she bit her lip.

…she could only hope and pray that Harry could ever forgive her for her grievances…How could he forgive her? He's Harry. Sweet Harry. Her voice cracked and whined "I'm sorry,"

She really needed her parents right now more than ever. When was the last time she really talked to them? Treating the Weasleys more of family than she did her own… She had been too influenced by the glitz and glamour of the wizarding world for so long… She felt special. She had a mission to help save the world. She was a muggleborn, out to prove herself better than the purebloods. But reality crushed her little dream into nothing but dust. The skewed reality was gone.

She paled and sobbed.

"Please Harry, don't be dead."

* * *

**_Ronald Weasley_**

Ronald Weasley was having the time of his life. No more being in the pig-headed shadow of the Boy-who-lived. He sprouted lies and rumors to exaggerate the tales and woes he claimed to endure over the last few years with Harry-bloody-Potter.

Their friendship was quite the farce much to the disgust of his older brothers as they discovered his façade. The fake smile and the forced laughs, the chess games and the shared glory. The glory is all his now, he thought happily as he munched in the great hall.

Plus, he can get his crummy hands off his sister. Forgetting the fact that Ginny was a bit of a slut to begin with.

Ron was spoiled and the 'suppressed' child of the Weasley brood. He felt pressured by the accomplishments of all his other siblings and the Mirror of Erised proved that well enough. Professor Dumbledore said that he's a hero and that he was helping the light side win over the 'bad guys' if he could spy on the 'chosen one'.

Even better! Now that he's gone, he can have a go at Hermione. She was really pretty in that Yule ball last year. He has all the chances in the world now. No one would want that annoying bookworm anyway. Ron's confidence was brimming, and nothing could tear down his happy life right now. Things were going his way. Ron grinned brightly at the thought.

He stared at Hermione who looked as if a dark cloud hung over her. _"Damn, she's still pissed about Harry," _he thought, but then turned to stare at Lavender. "_Now THAT girl, I wanna snog," _he stared openly at her bosoms.

Lavender caught his eye and blushed prettily. Ron grinned rather lecherously at her.

"_Life can't get any better"_

* * *

**_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_**

Sirius Black sat along with Remus Lupin in the small room in the decrepit home they lived in. Grimmauld Place was a dark and dank hovel of a home. Empty potion bottles littered the room. Remus rubbed Sirius' back as he retched. His mind was fractured, unable to tell the difference between past and present.

13 years in Azkaban does that to people.

"Remy? Where's James?" he asked childishly.

Remus' heart broke at the question, "I'm sorry Siri. He's out with Lily right now,"

The line of questions was an everyday occurrence now. Remus had feared what would happen if Harry saw the state of his godfather now, _'If he ever comes back that is,' _he thought painfully and cringed.

The last thing they need is Sirius mistaking Harry for James.

Over the past weeks, he had been better though. Mind regained some sense of normality.

_'__But... what was the point if not for Harry?'_

He was only the professor. He was just a friend to the family. _'Not much of a friend either'_

He'll put more effort in looking for him. He's sure the cub is fine. He's the boy-who-lived after all, son of the notorious James and Lily. Hero of the light.

Sirius demeanor darkened at Remus' hopeful look. He knows what he's going on. He isn't stupid. The potions had helped obviously but the mood swings are getting worse. He just traded one prison for another, that's for sure.

The portrait of Phineus Black had enlightened him on the situation and Dumbledore's meddling. If the 'light' won't help him, then no one can. He only hoped Harry was safe where he is right now. After all, Harry's definitely run away, hearing how Albus had ensured the abuse. There's no way he would be kidnapped under the circumstances.

Remus is in too deep with the light. Too grateful for Dumbledore.

He can't call on the goblins for help; he wasn't even allowed to be alone. Not allowed to leave the house. Treated like an invalid and a prisoner.

There's nothing he can do but hope for the best and trust in Harry.

* * *

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

He sat at the head of the table on a chair fashioned in faux gold, adorned with the embellishment of a Phoenix. The leader. The light lord. He sits among his followers who see him as a messiah who treats them like friends.

He smiles genially like a grandfather and offers lemon drops to his 'friends'. "Now now, everyone. Settle down please." He call to them, motioning his hands, as the meeting commences.

"It's good to see you all, my friends. Before we begin reading out our reports, I'd like to say, thank you all for your hard work and dedication." He spoke lightly, "The light would not have prevailed and war would have ravaged our people. I could not have been more grateful having you here with me today."

He brightened and beamed, "We will keep the peace and be the voice the people need, isn't that right my friends?"

The members of the Order laughed and cheered at his mini-speech. Mad-Eye's scars stretched as he grinned along with the members of the order, enamored by his soulful dialogue. Though, Severus and Sirius grimaced inconspicuously. Sirius had contorted his face into a parody of a grin.

Albus Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh before placidly calmed the crowd.

"Now, on to more grim matters. Do we have any news on Harry?"

The search teams voiced. They could not find a trace. "Yes, yes, I've read your reports. Don't fret, there is still hope. As Harry's guardian, I know he's alive and well." He said assuredly.

"Remus, how about you? Have you caught even a whiff of him?"

"No Albus, sorry. I'll try harder."

Sirius gave a grunt.

"I'm not surprised. The wolf can't smell anything past his own stink."

Sirius slammed his hands on the table and glared. He was silenced by Lupin before he could get a word out.

"Severus!" Albus acted appalled. "Behave yourself. You're not a child anymore."

Severus sneered before answering, "As you wish headmaster, but it won't change what I feel about it,"

"Have you had any news from the Dark Lord on Harry then?"

"No, he has better things to do than to chase 'Potter'" he spat.

"Severus," Albus chided "This is a serious matter."

"I'm sorry then. But we have more pressing matters to attend to headmaster," Severus replied pointedly and fixed him with a stare.

"Alright then, everyone, continue to search for Harry. We have to convince him to come back to us, for the greater good. He may be the key to defeating the Dark Lord."

He was, after all, the hero with Dumbledore as his mentor, of course.

The meeting continued thereon, topics on corruption and discussions on raids the dark campaign had finally begun.

But inside the mind of Albus Dumbledore, he was getting frustrated. The boy was nowhere to be found. He had covered his tracks well. The goblins are uncooperative, as he had discovered that the funding had been halted much to his chagrin. He was thoroughly vexed and his pawn slipped from his grasp, painting itself black.

The boy hid himself well, he can only hope that Harry didn't delve in things and get ideas of his own.

The corruptible Dumbledore was slowly spiraling as the dirtied his hands for the greater good. He needed the boy. He needed his pawn, his weapon. He is the light lord. He is responsible for their lives after all.

He needs control.

* * *

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry sat on a fence in the village, swinging his legs as children laughed merrily into the night. Bonfires were lit and the adults chuckled drunkenly, reminiscing times of their youths with their fathers. He had never taken part in such a celebration, considering that people don't light fires in the suburbs. Guy Fawkes Night, also known as Guy Fawkes Day, Bonfire Night and Firework Night, is an annual commemoration observed on 5 November, where common folk burn effigies of a traitor named Guy Fawkes. Fathers help their children tie up the straw men to posts like a parody of witch burnings.

The gathered round bonfires and laughed joyfully as puppets burned.

Harry averted his eyes in disgust and a little fear, but understood the need for it. Traitors.

At least he understands Voldemort's need for the segregation of worlds. Muggles...so bloodthirsty.

Embers rose higher as they danced in the night sky, like stars.

Soon after the burning, extravagant fireworks lit the sky in various splashes of color. Harry forced a laugh as he cheered along with the villagers. As beautiful as it was, the sight of a burning person, even fake, unsettles him. It was too close to a witch's burning. He couldn't even begin to imagine how many ancestors had suffered the same treatment.

As the puppets slowly burn to ash, Harry joined the cheering people and smiled at Haley, the orphan.

"Having fun, Harry?" She grinned brightly before singing the verse with the rest of the children.

_Guy Fawkes, Guy _  
_Stick him up on high, _  
_Hang him on a lamp post _  
_And there let him die. _  
_Guy,Guy,Guy, _  
_Poke Him in the eye, _  
_Put him on the fire _  
_And there let him die _  
_Burn his body from his head _  
_Then you'll say _  
_Guy Fawkes is dead _  
_Hip, Hip, Hooray!_

Harry swallowed his nausea as the singing continued.

_Remember, remember the fifth of November_  
_Gunpowder, treason and plot._  
_I see no reason, why gunpowder treason_  
_Should ever be forgot._

_Guy Fawkes, guy, t'was his intent _  
_To blow up king and parliament. _  
_Three score barrels were laid below _  
_To prove old England's overthrow. _

_By God's mercy he was catch'd _  
_With a darkened lantern and burning match. _  
_So, holler boys, holler boys, Let the bells ring. _  
_Holler boys, holler boys, God save the king._

_And what shall we do with him? _  
_Burn him!_

Harry surrendered to the laughter and the irony of treason, losing all reason. The flames grew ever brighter.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the POV of traitors and defectors. I was initially aiming for Sirius to be against Harry because of how he's so against the dark. But then I thought of Remus, who was so deep in the light - too grateful for much else. This is two months into the school year and I also happened to like the Guy Fawkes verse. Treason and whatnot. Sure, it's been used a lot but I like it. It's a British thing, eh?

**Update: **Seeing as a few had asked me 'bout the Guy Fawkes business, it's a British Holiday and tradition to burn effigies of this man on a pyre. He was a traitor to the crown and on the 5th of November, wanted to blow up Parliment (The Gunpowder Treason). The story is popular culture especially in many movies and had influenced quite a number of stories. Like the movie, V, is sort of a twist of Guy Fawkes. I mean...Fawkes the Phoenix in Harry Potter was named after Guy Fawkes.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Kuros

**Synopsis: **They can never beat him down, his head bloody but unbowed. They want to tame him and twist his fate, and end his soul. But no more will he be hindered by 'morals' and their 'light'. He is the unconquerable soul. SLASH. OOC HP/LV in later chapters.

**Ships: **latent HP/LV

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Kuros.**

**December 16****th**** (a month later)**

Harry decided it was finally safe to venture out from the little village to London, and maybe discover the secrets to the book he found. Hedwig had been surviving on wild rats she could find, as nice at it is.

"Urgh…" Harry moaned. "So…lazy…"

Hedwig tittered.

Harry glared at her, "Don't laugh you. You're lucky. You're a damned bird,"

She pecked at him. "Ow! Okay already! I'm sorry, you win,"

She peered at Harry as to say, _Don't be lazy, wizard. _

He sighed. "I know, girl. It's just that, It's so _peaceful_,"

Harry was a malnourished child with bright green eyes; he had a lightning scar and messy black hair, wearing rags and old glasses. So he needed only to make minor changes to look like any other person. He definitely had to get out of rags… his glasses made him look too much like his father…his eyes, his mother. Nothing can tame his hair, and it's too short to make any difference.

He dressed himself in a black turtleneck and jeans, and putting on the aqua-blue contact lenses he ordered from the local optometrist, he munched on a sandwich at home. He eyes speculatively at his reflection on the mirror at the table as he chewed. He needed an appropriate disguise, if he wants to avoid both the dark and the light factions.

He applied a concealer to cover his scar, placing heavy layers so it wouldn't smudge. His leather band on his left arm forearm and the chain on his upper right arm, with a wand holster on his right forearm. He tapped the trinkets with his wand. Amazingly, the adornments disappeared from sight, something he discovered a little later, much to his embarrassment.

That should be enough to hide him in public. In fact, he thought he looked better that way and smiled roguishly. "So what do you think?"

Hedwig hooted.

* * *

Harry spent hours brooding as scenery of the countryside sped by him; he was on the early morning train to London which was a 4-hour journey. He had to spend the night in London, seeing as he lived so far away. '_First thing I do is buy Floo powder,' _he thought grumpily.

The train slowed to a stop once it reached the London railway station and Harry hopped off, carrying his black bag and small pouch. He scanned the area casually, before turning to get a cabbie.

He booked a room at a small but clean muggle motel near the Leaky Cauldron, hoping not to attract attention that way. He left the bag behind but kept the pouch with him, making sure to cast security wards and proximity jinxes.

He cast repelling and scent concealing charms to hinder the search parties before leaving his room.

Harry glanced out the window, to see whether there are any wizards who enter and leave too frequently. He had to make sure that there were no odd patterns or suspicious characters in the area. After an hour of observing, he deemed it safe to approach.

Pulling a black hooded cloak over his shoulders, he walked through the small bar separating the wizarding world from the muggle one as inconspicuously as he could. Walking casually, if not slightly tense. He weaved through the crowds towards Gringotts. He withdrew some money and moved on without a word.

He spent the day shopping for supplies for his potions and books to study, there in Diagon Alley. He stuffed his purchases in the small pouch before moving on to Knockturn Alley. The sky began to darken as a tell-tale sign of rain was obvious. Hurrying along, Harry missed the signs of someone trailing him from behind.

Before long though, he realized that someone was trailing him from behind clumsily as the person tripped and grabbed at Harry's cloak. Her hair, bubblegum pink turned red in embarrassment. Harry in a fit of panic, let out a blast of magic, hitting the stalker dead on, slamming the young woman into the opposing wall. Rubble and brick broke to pieces as she fell unconscious. Harry hurried ahead and ducked into a random shop before curious patrons come out to investigate.

He scowled in annoyance. This one better not be one of Voldemort's stooges. He looked up and found himself in the Borgin and Burkes.

"Huh," he voiced out stupidly. Lucky though, no one was around to hear it.

Regaining his composure, he walked towards the shelves in curiosity. The thuds of his boots were loud in the pin-drop silence of the shop. The encounter with the tracker left him feeling jumpy.

The rain grew in intensity outside; the windows began to condensate in moisture, turning white in contrast to the room's darkened halls. The light flickered on and buzzed.

Harry shivered.

Many gruesome and dark artifacts were on display and Harry curiously tilted his head round the corner of a shelf, peering through the edge.

A looming shadow hovered over Harry.

"My, my… hello there," a man's deep voice echoed.

Harry took in a sharp intake of breath before jumping and scrambling forward, turning around to see the man.

He was tall, much taller than Harry, towering over 6feet. He looked to be around his 30s with raven locks and deep blue eyes, reminiscent to Sirius, Harry thought. He was rough around the edges but was well-dressed. The man gave a familiar grin.

"I'm sorry… are you Mr Burke?"

The man gave a bark of laughter. "That old scrooge? Oh no." he scratched at his light stubble.

"I think I'm a bit more… easy on the eyes, compared to that old man." He grinned again roguishly "The name's Kuro… Marius Kuro. What's your name pretty boy?"

A little disgruntled and startled, Harry replied shortly, "Damian" and said as an afterthought, "Damian Corvus"

"No need to look so scared, little Damian." He said as he patted Harry's head.

Harry swatted his hands off his mop of hair, "Hey!"

Marius chuckled, amused.

"What are you doing in this dark dank hovel anyway?"

"I could ask the same thing to you, Kuro."

"Well, nothing wrong with a little window shopping, eh?"

"I guess so. Where's Borgins?"

"Hell if I know. I've been looking for him, bet he's been hiding from me again, that old cheat." he grumbled.

Harry frowned at him, but like the man. He was friendly, even if he was a little odd.

"You have any relation to a Rowen Kuro? I was looking to visit her today,"

Marius stopped messing around and gave him an incredulous look "You know Rowen? That crazy crow?"

"….yeah…and you didn't answer my question. You know her?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head "...yes. She's my wife. Sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated. She's a bit like a sister but I'm also married to her. And don't forget, she's a bit crazy"

"…"

"What?"

"…forget I asked. So can you bring me to her?"

Marius swung his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Sure kid. Need to make sure you're not one of her victims again anyway."

"Victims?" Harry mouthed, trying not to squeak.

_'What sort of crazy have I attracted this time?' _Harry thought, dreading.

As they walked out the door (or dragged in Harry's case), Marius asked, "Oh hey! Wanna be friends?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dragged Harry from the store, right into the rain.

They both ignored the unconscious Auror in the alleyway, though Harry tried to catch a better glimpse at his ex-pursuer before he was pulled away.

* * *

Marius Kuro, dashing knight in shining armor (as he'd like to say), kicked the front door open.

With a crash, he hollered,"Honey! I'm hooome"

Harry was dragged along with him, a bit unwilling and annoyed. The front door seemed to have appeared out of nowhere so he was a little befuddled to actually yell at him. Both of them are soaked to the bone as gusts of wind blew rainwater into the dry shop, leaving puddles all over.

"God damn it, Mari!" Rowen appeared from the backroom, brandishing a knife that looked to have a little dried blood and slammed it onto the counter. "Stop DOING that!" she growled menacingly.

"But Row" he whined "I brought a friend"

"I thought I told you not to bring your little 'friends' to the shop"

"He's YOUR friend, Row. Not mine"

"If I can gut you right now, I would. But then I'd have to clean the floor again." She said deadpanned.

"But if you do that, you won't get to see my beautiful face anymore"

"What face?"

Shaking water droplets off his hair and taking his cloak off, Harry watched their comical interactions with some confused amusement before clearing his throat.

He greeted with a grunt, "Hello ma'am"

Rowen ignored Marius and turned to Harry, "Hello childe. How do you fare?"

"I'm fine and thank you for the gift. It's beautiful."

He dried his wet cloak with a drying charm before putting it down on a chair.

Looking somewhat happy, Rowen nodded. Her eyes still deadened "I'm glad you approve."

"How did you even know it was my birthday."

"Trade secret"

"But why give me a gift? It looked awfully expensive. You don't even know me." Harry asked politely.

"I don't have many customers as you can see. Besides, I like you. You're interesting,"

A little flattered and not a little disturbed, Harry nodded.

Marius messed with Harry's hair again.

"Hey!"

Marius beamed cheerily at them both, but turned and stalked off to the backroom. Probably finishing what Rowen started.

"Ignore him. He's an immature brat."

"I heard that!" he shouted from the back.

Still ignoring him, she asked, "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry hesitated before pulling out the book he discovered in the caverns. "See…this book. I found it in one of the caves near my homes and I was wondering if you know anything about it." He paused and held it up for her to see, "well, the clasp won't open and I was curious… I mean, it's a nice book and well preserved, so I'm guessing it should be pretty important" sounding very unsure.

Rowen took the book and scrutinized it heavily. She waved at Harry to stand a safe distance and trailed her finger down the spine then tapped it cautiously with her wand.

She turned around and walked behind the counter without looking up from the book and placed it under a huge magnifying glass that was attached to various metal trinkets with little knobs and dials.

"So, kid." She mumbled, not looking up. "I didn't catch your name the last time. What's your name?" she asked as she fiddled with the contraption.

"Um...Damian. Damian Riddle."

"Hey! You said Corvus!" Marius yelled from the back.

Rowen looked up, irritated and glared at the backroom. "Shut up, Mar!"

"That's my middle name, Mr Kuro."

"Oh"

Rowen waved Harry over to take a seat. "C'mere. This is really fascinating"

Harry peered over her shoulder and saw odd lights with flashing runes floating over the book in strange nonsensical patterns. "What is it?"

She grew quite after some time and Harry simply watched the runes dissipate and reappear in the odd contraption.

Rowen answered slowly, almost in a whisper"It's a very rare book. Very few were ever conceived..."

She continued, "Strangely enough, it's unclaimed. It cannot be destroyed. Enchanted in ways you cannot even imagine. Able to give you such knowledge that most men cannot even gain in years of searching."

"Childe…this is quite a treasure. But…it is also a cursed book." She ended breathlessly.

Thunder clapped loudly as the storm raged outside. He looked at her questioningly.

"It can take away something the most important thing to a person…" Her voice cracked "Their humanity"

Harry wanted to stay silent at the proclamation but asked, "Humanity?"

"Yes…humanity." She said. "The warnings are clear on the book, but humanity can mean many things. It could mean your sanity, your joy, your life, your emotions and even your very soul…it depends on the creator"

Harry felt a chill down his spine and looked at the book in caution. It looked so harmless though.

Marius reappeared as if sensing the danger, looking morose and quiet for once – looking just as dangerous as any murderer.

"Rowen" he intoned quietly.

Her head snapped up and she heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, I'm fine Marius."

He gave a smile and sat down beside them, holding onto Rowen's hands.

"Well Damian, what do you plan to do with it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Harry couldn't help himself. The book was still calling out to him like a beckoning call like it did in the cavern. He touched the smooth cover and felt another chill.

He can't throw it away, he can't risk it falling into the wrong hands, he hesitates using it himself with its curse...

_'Unclaimed' _Harry thought..._'and indestructible' _

_'Why can't I ever be normal' _he thought dryly.

"I don't know"

* * *

**A/N: **Like Marius? He's actually a spontaneous idea. There was actually a character in Harry Potter called Marius Black who was a squib that was disowned and is a great uncle to Harry. And no, it's not the same person. Marius here is an OC. The name was derived from the Roman god of war, Mars and was also the name of several roman generals. Cool eh?

Have you ever read the book called "Language of Stones"? If you have, you'd probably understand what I want to do with the book but changing it a bit, of course.


End file.
